


但丁乙女*Beautiful Days

by Aderes



Series: DMC [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aderes/pseuds/Aderes
Summary: *一些没写完（可能会在将来的某一天补全）的段子，存档。*主cp：但丁/读者【第一人称】
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: DMC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946557
Kudos: 2





	1. 试着穿一下开胸毛衣吧

我一拉开衣柜门，这件在清一色的，夏季制式的校服衬衫、校服长裤、校服外套堆中格外惹眼的米白色毛衣瞬间就跳进了我的视野。

完全没有印象啊。会是但丁塞进来的吗？还是我和哪一位朋友借了忘记还回去的衣服？

我盯着它苦思三分钟，而后一拍额头：噢，想起来了。

几个月前，在开胸毛衣占据了我QQ空间和微博推送的半壁江山时，我出于半是好奇半是跟风的心态，偷偷地也买了一件。只是我下单后十秒钟就开始看着卡内余额犯愁下一个星期的吃穿用度，收货后更是穿都没穿过，没想到如今居然把它从衣柜抽屉里翻出来了。

我把衣服抖开看了看，除去胸前刻意的开洞设计，也就是件很普通的高领毛衣而已。

捏着手里柔软的触感，我心下一动，突然就有了试穿的念头。

我拿着衣服往身上比了一会儿，才想起现在是夏天。房间里虽然开着空调，但还是很热，所以在试穿之前，我姑且还是把衣服脱了会比较好。

这么想着，我褪掉T恤换上毛衣。因为我的内衣是背心式的，穿着的话会从毛衣胸口的洞里露出来，不是很好看，索性就也脱了。最后我站到全身镜前时，身上只穿了那件毛衣和一条打底裤。我转了几个圈，歪着头评估上身效果。

“衣品变得更大胆了嘛。”

一听到他的声音，我的身体就本能地抖了一下。我把手欲盖弥彰地遮在胸前，涨红的脸撇向一旁。我并没有做好让他看到我这副装束的心理准备。

“......”一转头我便对上了他介于调笑和带有情色意味的审视之间的眼神。我本来想要开口，话到嘴边又收住声——几个月以来和他的交往经验提醒我，解释和谎言反而会给他以更多戏弄自己的机会。

他从门口来到我身后，端详了一会镜子，手从背后绕到了我的胸前，托住失去胸衣支撑后微微下垂的乳肉：“这里的效果稍微有些欠佳。”

我一下恼了：“操，又不是我自己想要长这么小的！”

“这个我在行。”看到自己的激将计策成功，他一边笑，一边将手指向内收拢，动作从托举变成了某种近似于揉捏的状态。

…中套了！我恨恨地咬牙，愤慨在心中熊熊燃烧，火势丝毫不输于一个月前我在考场上算维纳斯身高的时候。

他抽走了一只手，手指隔着衣料有意地在我的脊柱线上滑动。我一下有端联想到三天前的下午他拿着皮拍子对着我的大腿和屁股比比划划，身体不争气地起了反应。

正如他对我的敏感区域很熟悉一样，我对他的调情伎俩也很熟，但我们的区别在于我拿他一点办法都没有，而他总能在不激怒我的前提下肆意拿捏我。

比如现在，他的手从我的尾椎骨一直摸到颈椎，又回到蝴蝶骨——等下，他怎么做到不脱我的毛衣就......？

我这才发现这件毛衣背后有一道隐蔽的缝隙，他的手就是从那里得了机会溜进来的。


	2. 青春不复返

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没灵感了，于是搞了个很电波的聊天流【。】

但：你不是都毕业八百年了么，怎么还在穿校服？

我：校服是世界上最保暖的衣服…

但：（捏起涤纶面料的校服，用手指搓了两下，用眼神表示强烈怀疑）

我：怎么了！就算我七老八十，我的心也是JK的心，我是陈酿型JK，越老越有味道！

但：我可什么都没说哈。

我：总之打工是不可能打工的！

但：不为每月六千块折腰是吗？

我：我可是无敌的光之使徒，杀死比尔看过吗，我就是那杀人不眨眼的水手服美少女…

但：（手摁在我脑袋上）真真是可怜如斯，交了稿还完全沉浸自己小说的世界里吗？


	3. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *单方性转，les注意  
> *第一人称、轻小说式文体注意  
> *丁姨万岁——！（发出了失智的声音）

晨起的时候，我睁开眼后第一眼看到的是…

一张女人的脸。

盖在脸前的白色的碎发虽然还有些乱，但一点都不影响她的美艳。

我冷静地闭上眼睛，大概是和但丁相处久了所以招惹了奇怪的恶魔吧，居然会梦见和美女共寝？而且这梦中的感觉未免也太过真实了，比方说她近在咫尺的呼吸，比方说她因为呼吸而起伏着的胸…

我再度睁开眼睛，视线下移。

胸前抵着的是…一对Dcupppppoo的巨乳啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊？！不，应该有E！她的睡衣领口敞着，稍微一低头就能隐约看见一条被挤出的细沟，而且，胸部的触感异常绵软。

\---

但丁的头发长度并没有太大的变化，脸部线条相比起作为男性的时候要更加柔软；眉眼倒是一如既往地深邃，两轮蓝色的眼睛里还带着刚睡醒时的朦胧…

打住打住！我努力按捺住了自己想要继续往下联想的欲望。虽然丁姨也很好啦，但果然还是得先找到变回去的方法才行。

......还是好想先狠狠揉一把胸啊！我从喉咙里发出了悲鸣。

\---

“这么说来，你还没试过女人的滋味吧？”但丁这么说着，用有力的大腿制住了我的胯，“你讨厌御姐吗？”

“是你就不讨厌…”我的脸正好埋在那对触感细滑的酥胸里，脑子被闷得嗡嗡作响——真是甜蜜的痛苦，“就是女人和女人要怎么做才能两个人都舒服？”


End file.
